


Legends Are Told

by TheWeepingRaven



Series: The Legacies Of War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - World War II, Attempted Murder, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Harrison Carter, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Big Brother Harrison “Harry” Carter, Big Brother Harry Potter, Big Brother James “Bucky” Barnes, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Complicated Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genius Bucky Barnes, Genius Harrison Carter, Genius Harry Potter, Good Person Michael Carter, Gynesexual Howard Stark, Harrison Carter is Peggy Carter’s brother, Harry Potter is Harrison Carter, Hate Crimes, Henry Carter and Catherine Carter are Harrison Carter’s Parents, Holocaust, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Nazi Germany, Nazis, Omnisexual Michael Carter, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Harry Potter, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Psychological Torture, Racism, Racist Language, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Sexism, Smart Harry Potter, Spies & Secret Agents, Super Soldier Serum, Temporary Character Death, The Holocaust, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence, World War II, Younger Brother Steve Rogers, everyone is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: Harry Potter is given another chance at life, after dying protecting his family. With this new chance as the reincarnation of Harrison Carter, will he be able to overcome the obstacles he’s to be faced with? Or will be become consumed by the treacherous foes hidden in the shadows, just waiting to pounce and consume?
Relationships: George Barnes/Winifred Barnes, Harrison Carter & Michael Carter, Harrison Carter & Michael Carter & Peggy Carter, Harrison Carter & Peggy Carter, Harrison Carter/James “Bucky” Barnes, Harrison Carter/Original Female Character(s), Harrison Carter/Original Male Character(s), Henry Carter/Catherine Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Gretchen Zeller, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harrison Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Joseph Rogers/Sarah Rogers, Michael Carter & Peggy Carter, Michael Carter (Marvel)/Poppy Pomfrey, Michael Carter (Marvel)/Rolanda Hooch, Michael Carter/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: The Legacies Of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Legends Are Told

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it’s another story, but I this little plot bunny would not leave me be until it was written. I have quite a few ideas where this story is going, but first I’ll be finishing other chapters from my other stories. 
> 
> If you’re familiar with my other stories, than you will know that while this story is a crossover with Harry Potter, any characters that appear from Harry Potter, will not have magical powers like in HP’s universe, but in a way that fits the world they’re in. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the introduction to this story. The beginning part should be familiar (if you’d read my other stories) besides a few changes, obviously.

**August 13th, 2035**

**London, England**

Harry James Potter glances around at the very familiar surroundings. It was a familiar place, but one he hasn’t seen in many years. The blindingly white station looks exactly like Kings Cross Station, from the flooring to the ceiling, every inch was similar to the real deal except for the whiteness. It was a place he has visited before, over numerous times in his life. “I’m dead then,” he sighs with his brilliant green eyes glimmering with sadness, frustration and anger. It was only his luck that he would die when a war was beginning again in his world, leaving behind those he cares and loves behind. 

“You are, my Master,” a whispery voice announces behind him, echoing in the empty station. Harry spins around to face the voice that spoke and pauses in surprise. The man, if It could actually be considered as such, stands before him dressed in a plain black suit with a white, button up, long sleeved shirt and black tie. A black trench coat fell to the heels of his black dress shoes. He has long, slicked back hair that falls to the nape of his neck and eyes so dark, they look like black holes. His skin is papery white, almost translucent in the brightness of the station. He is thin, with his cheeks sunken in, making him look like a skeleton. In his hand he holds a cane with a small silver statue of a skull. 

“Death…” Harry breathes out in surprise. It is not the first time he has met Death, but it is the first time he’s been confronted by him looking like this. All the other times he has ever died, if only for a few minutes, he was met by someone he loves. Whether it was his parents, Sirius, Remus, or any friends he has lost over the years. “How did I die, Death?” He questions with interest. His memories are a blur and everything is becoming unclear. 

“You died fighting to protect your children and grandchildren, Master.” Death explains. He watches in curiosity as his Master smiles and then quickly frowns as the news sinks in. He assumes his Master would have been pleased by this news. Instead, he appears upset and concerned with how he died.

“Now children are orphans,” he sighs again and rubs his face. He never wished for them to know what it was like, to be an Orphan. “And my grandchildren, I hope they did not see me die, Death?” Harry asks with wide, concerned eyes. He doesn’t want them haunted with nightmares from watching their grandfather die because he protected them. He knew how it feels, that guilt of being the cause of a loved one's death. It’s something that sticks with you, and never goes away, even after years have passed. 

Death slowly shakes his head. “No, Master. Your friends arrived only a few minutes before. Long enough for them to get your grandchildren away so they would not see die,” he explains in his soft voice.

Harry nods slowly with a feeling of relief settling over him. “Am I able to move on then, Death?” He inquires to the elder deity. At the expression that graces Death’s features, the wizard sighs heavily, already knowing the answer. “I’m not able to move on am I?” He rhetorically asks with a frown. Even in the afterlife he is unable to get peace. 

“I am sorry my Master. You are the only person that has ever come to master the Deathly Hallows. While you are my Master, you will not be able to join your loved ones.” Death explained in an apologetic tone. “But…” He pauses, unsure if he should actually continue speaking. He wasn’t sure if his Master would want to go along with his idea. 

“But…” Harry replies with searching eyes. His expression is curious as he faces the Entity he was the Master of. He was interested in what Death has to say. 

“I can have you reborn. I can give you a new life with a loving family. Unless you would like to go back to your old life?” Death questions as he faces his young Master. He did truly wish to help his Master. By giving him a new life, he will finally get the happiness that he deserves. After all the hardships he has dealt with in his life, he deserves to be happy. He has just the family he could go to and make things even more interesting for that family. With Harry placed into this family, the events that will follow, will certainly turn out differently. He has just the idea on how his Master may gain a version of his powers in this world. 

Harry remains silent as he thinks over what he wants to do. He could go back to his world that is about to start another war and deal with it all over again. But if he does that, they will expect him to deal with the war, rather than step up and do something about it. 

Or he could be reincarnated and have the family he has always wanted. As much as he loves his children and family, he is tired of fighting in a war he wants no part of. He just wants a life for once where he didn’t have to fight. “I’d like to be reborn,” he finally decides with a nod of his head. 

“Wise choice my Master.” Death replies with a single nod of his own. “I do believe I have the perfect world in mind.” With a flick of his hand, Harry disappears as he is sent off to start the beginning of his new life. 

**January 24th, 1914**

**Hampstead, England**

A cry of pain echoes in the bedroom of the Manor in which Henry and Catherine Carter resides. Intense pain courses through young Catherine Carter, formerly of the Richards Family, as the pain from her pushing contractions shoots up and down her spine. Sweat drips down her flushed face with her long dark brown hair clings to the back of her neck. She is weary, hot, and feeling extremely tired. She is so exhausted, but she is unwilling to stop now, not when she is so close to holding her baby in her arms. 

It has been many years that she and her husband Henry have tried for a child. She is only twenty-one-years-old, but she has wanted to start a family since she married her husband three years previously. Now, it is getting close to the time where she will be able to finally hold her child in her arms. 

“Push my Lady! You need to push!” The MidWife orders the Lady of Carter Manor, as another pushing contraction hits Catherine Carter. 

Mrs. Catherine Carter cries out as she pushes with all her might. She is close, she is so very close to holding her child in her arms. She can feel it in her very being, that her child will be a boy, and the Heir to the Carter fortune. 

“I can see the babes head!” The MidWife encourages Catherine as she gently holds her hands beneath the newborn as the baby is pushed out. The MidWife carefully places her hands on the baby as she adjusts her grip. “Push Lady Carter, you need to keep pushing!” She encourages the younger woman. 

Quickly handing a towel to the MidWife, by one of the various maids of Carter Manor remains who stands beside Catherine’s side, dabbing her face and neck with a wet towel. The Maid can only watch in awe as the MidWife cleans the newest member of the Carter Family. The Maid watches as the MidWife clamps the umbilical cord about 3 to 4 centimeters (1.5 to 2 inches) from the baby's belly button with a plastic clip. The Maid continues to look on as the MidWife places another clamp at the other end of the cord, near the placenta. 

The MidWife grabs the utensil used to cut the cord between the two clamps, leaving a stump about 2 to 3 centimeters (1 to 1.5 inches) long on the baby's stomach. There is a brief moment of quiet, before a startling cry is released from the newborn. The child has light brown brown hair, like his father’s, that is sticking up in tufts. The child’s eyes are a bright newborn blue, that squint against the bright light in the room. The newborn is rather cute, the Maid muses with a small smile. 

“It’s a boy, my Lady,” the MidWife announces as she finishes her clamping and cleaning of the newborn. She gently hands the newborn to the new mother before turning back to finish cleaning the after birth and tossing the towels into a bucket to be thrown out. 

“Thank you, Ilene,” she murmurs with heartfelt emotions to the MidWife Ilene. Without her help, Catherine wouldn’t have known what to do. “Get my husband, please.” Catherine Carter requests at the Maid beside her bed. 

“Yes my Lady.” The Maid turns away from the bed and quickly walks across the room to the bedroom door. 

Catherine is completely focused on her child. Her bright hazel green eyes glitter with tears that silently slide down her flushed cheeks. “My baby,” she whispers as a shaking finger gently grazes against her newborn son’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” she breathes out in wonder and awe. Her son has a fine dusting of light brown hair, just like her husband’s. 

The Maid opens one of the master bedroom doors and steps out into the hallway, before turning to quietly shut the door behind her. The MidWife Ilene remains in the bedroom, helping the lady Catherine to change out of her sweat soaked clothes and change the bloody and wet bedding to fresh linens. 

“My Lord,” the Maid greets Henry Carter with a short courtesy. “The Lady Catherine has given birth to a boy,” she explains to the new father. 

Henry Carter stands silent for a second, before a relieved laugh escapes. “A Heir to the Carter fortune,” he breathes out with a proud chuckle. “She was right,” he murmurs to himself with a fond shake of his head. His wife did tell him that she thought the child was a boy. Henry had wanted to believe her, but they wouldn’t have been able to truly know until the babe was born. And now, he has a son that he will finally get to meet. The cigar he has waiting in the study for this momentous occasion will have to wait. He has a child to meet. 

“I believe you can go in now, Sir,” the young maid remarks with a small smile. 

“Thank you, Elise.” Henry nods and steps pass the young woman. Warm grey eyes watch as he steps into the room, the door shutting behind him with a click.

“You’re welcome,” she murmurs to the closed door. With a sigh, she turns on her heel and walks down the hall to the staircase. She has her duties to get to, now that she is not needed to assist Lady Catherine with the birthing of the Carter heir. 

Henry Carter steps into the master bedroom with a feeling of eagerness and trepidation. He’s a father now. The mere notion that he’s responsible for a helpless little person is mind boggling. With his child, he’ll be able to teach all the things he knows. It’s exciting and frightening and amazing all at once. His wife will do most of the raising of the newborn, with aid from the maids, until he’s of an age where Henry can start teaching him. 

With a stride of three steps Henry is besides the bed, staring down at his exhausted, but still breathtakingly beautiful, wife. It’s the small bundle held in her arms, wrapped up in a small blanket, that has his complete attention. 

“He’s beautiful.” Henry remarks with wonder in his warm chocolate brown eyes. How is it that this tiny little human was created by him and his wife? The newborn is very beautiful. His perfect little face is pink and scrunched up, with what could only be annoyance, at the stress he has just been put through. His small lips move against each other as his tiny tongue slips out of his mouth. “He must be hungry,” Ilene remarks as she walks up to the bed. With gentle assistance and orders, she helps show Catherine how to breastfeed her child for the first time. 

Catherine winces as her child attaches to her nipple. It’s an odd sensation, but at the same time, it’s also marvelous. Here is her baby boy, a child she carried for nine, going on ten months. To have him in her arms now, there’s no better feeling of having his warm pressed up against her chest. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Ilene questions, once she steps back and over to the desk which sat the birth certificate for the newest Carter. 

Henry and Catherine look away from their child and to each other. They had discussed names, but all the names they’ve chosen don't seem adequate. “I always liked Harrison for a first name,” she remarks while looking down at her child. 

“That’s a fine name.” Henry agrees. “I like Alexander myself,” he adds with a small smile. 

“Harrison Alexander Carter.” Catherine says the full name aloud. The name rings in the silence of the bedroom and it sounds absolutely perfect for the heir to the Carter Family fortune. “I like it,” she agrees with a smile full of love and warmth down at her quietly breastfeeding son. 

“He’s going to do some great things in his life.” Henry remarks as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I have that same feeling.” Catherine replies distractedly. Her attention is completely consumed by the wonderful fact that she is holding her son. 

If the parents knew just how important their child would be in the future and to the world, perhaps, they would have done differently. If they knew all that their son would be confronted with, perhaps, they would have prepared him better. Or, they might have done things the exact same way. 


End file.
